3rd LP Contest
The 3rd LP contest began on January 26, 2018. Entries were due by midnight on March 1, 2018. The results were published on June 26, 2018 --- making this the longest lasting LP contest ever. The contest was designated to collaborate with Power Star Plaza, an affiliate discord server, in an attempt to attract more users to join Level Palace. Overview Rules 1. Your level must be published on Level Palace and must be submitted through Level Palace. 2. Levels for any game that is officially included on Level Palace are allowed. Entries for any other game will be disqualified. 3. Contest submissions must have been made between the announcement of the contest and the end of the contest. Old levels will be disqualified. 4. Your level must be complete. Having some unused is space is fine, as long as it cannot actually be accessed while playing the level. 5A. For SMF1-related games, the Main Area and Bonus Zone must not be any smaller than 320 (16 tiles), and neither the Main Area nor the Bonus Zone may exceed 9980 (499 tiles) in length. 5B. For SMF2-related games, including Super Mario Flash 3, the X size must not be any smaller than 320 (16 tiles), the Y size must not be any smaller than 240 (12 tiles), and neither the X axis nor the Y axis may exceed 9980 (499 tiles) in length. 6. Your level must be possible to complete the way it is submitted. Any level that is impossible to complete will be disqualified. If a not-particularly-apparent technique or method is required to complete your level, it is recommended that you describe such technique or method so that your level is not erroneously labelled as being impossible. 7. Your level must not be too difficult. The judges will have to beat your level to properly judge it, and if the judges find your level to be too difficult, you run the risk of receiving a lower score. Keep in mind that some of the judges are from the Super Mario server, and not Level Palace, and may or may not actually be pretty bad at playing Super Mario Flash levels. 8. Tag levels are not allowed. The level must be made by you, and you alone. Using a custom background or music track that you did not create in your level is permitted. 9. Levels that are overtly offensive by any means towards any individuals or groups, including the player of the level, will be disqualified. For example, avoid submitting a level that makes clever use of custom backgrounds and music to be a screamer prank. Prizes The prizes remain similar to that of the previous LP contest, although some changes include awarding coins to those users primarily associated with the Power Star Plaza discord server. Judges Luigibonus, Tristaph, LazorCozmic5, Retzorg (not), Initciv, Frosteh and Hydrakyo. Final Results # Blueyoshi0014 (90.5%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13904 # Mario Blight (88.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=14001 # przem1994 (88%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13799 # Filip Underwood (87.5%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=14002 # Anego the Nihilego (82.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=13834 # The X Khraken (78.8%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=13927 # NitroGamer (78.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13779 # GameHappy (77.7%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13966 # TheBlackKoopa232 (77.2%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=13853 # Pilzkopf (74.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13948 # Darknesu (72%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=14062 # creator (67.7%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=14079 # Build (67%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=14074 # BusteRalph (59.7%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13773 # magister4 (52%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=14061 # luigiXD (51.2%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13823 # Ernesdo (45.7%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13922 # awesomeness777 (26.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level?id=13783 # TheTroll73 (5.3%) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=14059 # yolo (1% --- disqualified for having an impossible level) https://www.levelpalace.com/level.php?id=13829 Category:Contest